Mr Brown
by hanna willows
Summary: Warrick não suporta mais ficar longe da unica pessoa que lhe interessa!YO!BLING o


Com mais uma onda de calor em (lv) o clima estava insuportavelmente quente para todos menos para WB .Há duas semanas atrás W tinha trocado o turno com para passar mais tempo com sua esposa Tina,que sempre reclamava de seus horários diferentes e como ele sempre parecia distante perto dela, chegando em casa W não quis fazer nenhum barulho para surpreender Tna, subiu as escadas nas pontas dos pés, chegando na porta do quarto W ouviu um ruído estranho um gemido que parecia de dor,imediatamente sacou sua arma espreitou mais um pouco a porta a empurrou assim lhe dando uma visão clara do quarto.  
W não podia acreditar em seus olhos, ali em sua cama estava Sua mulher com mais dois homens no meio do ato sexual,W estava em choque não sabia o que fazer ,apesar de toda a raiva que estava sentindo ele sentiu um pouco aliviado que não precisaria mais continuar carregando o peso que era seu casamento. Ele guardou a arma olhou para Tina, que estava da cor de um papel e simplesmente disse:  
WB: Fora bicth!!!  
também: Mas Warrick me deixa explicar...  
WB: Eu vou conta até dez para você sair da minha frente da MINHA CASA E DA MINHA VIDA!!  
também: Mas W...  
WB:QUAL PARTE VOCE NÃO ENTEDEU EU nunca mais quero ver sua cara na minha vida!!!!!  
E assim Tina juntou as suas coisas e foi embora acompanhando os dois homens que já tinham saído há muito tempo.  
No mesmo dia W contatou seu advogado pedindo divórcio e jogando tudo o que lhe lembrava de Tina inclusive a aliança

Passado toda a confusão da mudança das ligações insistentes de Tina W se sentiu mas leve podia se dizer ate feliz,mas sozinho como nunca havia se sentido antes não tinha ninguém para desabafar seus problemas e tudo que havia passado entre ele e Tina ,Nick não tinha mais tempo para ele, sempre estava de encontro marcado com alguém ,Greg não era muito para conversas sérias,Grissom e Sara não eram muito abertos para uma conversa mais pessoal, a única pessoa com quem poderia conversar não estava nem lhe falando bom dia.  
Desde da "confissão" de Catherine, Warrick ficava meio envergonhado toda vez que a via no lab ou quando tinham que trabalhar juntos e Catherine não estava sendo nada amistosa com ele também,só lhe falava o necessário quando falava.  
Chegando no lab,depois 4 horas tirando digitais de quase 50 homens em um bar de motoqueiros,ele foi direto para breakroom, chegando lá todos estavam sentados comendo conversando, menos Grissom que não estava porque tinha viajado para uma convenção de baratas corredoras.Warrick se sentou ao lado de Nick e de frente para Catherine que nem levantou o olhar para o cumprimentar.  
Como se não a visse mais de um ano warrick a encarou quase a devorando com os olhos ,ela estava com os cabelos soltos no ombro que lhe davam um ar de mistério e um ar de sedução, com uma camisa regata preta com um pequeno decote,mas que deixava a imaginação à flor da pele. Mas o devaneio de Warrick foi interrompido com a chegada de um rapaz com um buquê de flores na mão  
R:por favor Catherine Willows?  
Todos olharam para ela com cara de surpresa e para o lindo arranjo de rosas vermelhas na mão do rapaz  
CW:Sou eu...  
R: São para senhor por favor assine aqui por favor  
Catherine levantou e foi em direção ao rapaz assinando a prancheta com todos os olhares em cima dela,principalmente o de Warrick  
GS:De quem são ?  
CW: Espera que eu vá olhar o cartão...  
Catherine se sentou novamente e quando foi pegar o cartão Greg foi mais rápido que ela  
CW: Greg!  
Greg deu uma risada sarcástica e abriu o cartão  
GS:Ah sim...certo hum...muito interessante!  
GS:É ta em branco  
CW: Sério!? Deixa-me ver  
Ela pegou o cartão e viu que só tinha as iniciais TJ  
CW: Não acredito! Que chato  
SS:Você não imagina de quem sejam?  
CW:Não, eu não estou vendo ninguém no momento  
NS:Mas logo vai estar não é?!  
GS: Se você quiser a gente pode procurar por digitais, mas para a sua tristeza não fui eu!  
CW:Nossa Greg você partiu meu coração agora!E não,não vou procurar por digitais apesar de ser uma boa ideia  
GS: Já que não foi eu deve ter sido algum de seus admiradores secretos!  
CW: Não exagera Greg!  
WB:Não acho que ele esteja exagerando  
Desde que as flores chegaram esse foi o primeiro comentário de Warrick  
Que deixou Catherine surpresa e sem graça ao mesmo tempo  
CW: Ah Nick e respondendo a sua pergunta sim logo vou estar  
Warrrick teve a impressão de ter recebido um olhar tanto que interessante de Cath que continuou a tentar descobrir de quem eram as flores junto com Greg que ainda queria procurar por digitais.  
Depois do final do expediente todos foram para o estacionamento,Warrick estava com Nick e Greg, Cath e Sarah estavam mais há frente conversando. Quando Cath olhou para o seu carro teve uma visão que não podia acreditar um homem de aproximadamente 1,90 com roupas de cowboy , uma camisa xadrez e uma calça jeans bem apertada,que mostrava seus atributos frontais e traseiros, os cabelos negros e lisos caídos perto dos olhos,uma mandíbula quadrada que lhe dava uma formato rústico ao seu rosto e olhos verdes claros que lhe davam um ar sedutor.  
Depois da agradável surpresa de Cath e Sarah , o susto de Nick e Warrick e as risadas de Greg o homem foi em direção a Cath  
TJ: E então gostou das flores?  
CW:O que?!  
Terence Jones tinha no máximo uns 35 anos, Cath não podia acreditar que um "garoto" havia lhe mandado flores chegou até ficar um pouco decepcionada  
TJ: Não gostou das flores?  
CW:Não claro que eu gostei,mas eu te conheço?  
TJ: Eu acho que não mas eu te conheço  
CW: Da onde?  
TJ: Eu trabalhava no rancho do Sr. Braum, você costumava ir lá, lembrou?  
Cath lembrou vagamente de um rapaz que lhe encarava toda vez que ela estava no sitio de Sam ,ma ela nunca lhe deu atenção  
CW:È... eu acho que sim..mas para ser sincera com você eu não achava que era alguém tão novo  
TJ sorriu e chegou mais perto de Cath e Sarah, assim como Warrick que deixou Nick falando sozinho e Greg ainda rindo  
TJ:Hum eu acho que imaginei que você fosse dizer isso, mas para ser sincero também, eu não me importo com isso não para mim,o que vale é a química que rola, a atração,não importa cor,crença ou idade,o que importa é não trair a si mesmo e se entrega aos seus instintos e talvez até alguns desejos. Então passei no teste?  
Tj disse isso com um sorriso sarcástico ,que até deixou Catherine vermelha.  
CW:Bom ... eu acho que sim...

Imediatamente Warrick sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo e uma antipatia enorme por Tj Nick percebeu o que estava acontecendo e falou:  
NS: Hey War eu já estou indo você quer uma carona?  
WB: Não precisa Nick estou bem  
GS: Ele não quer, mas, eu quero meu carro ta na oficina.  
SS: è... Esperem-me que eu já vou indo também!  
Os três olharam para Warrick para ver se ele se tocava, mas não houve nenhum efeito  
Então os três se despediram de Cath e TJ e foram embora deixando TJ, Cath e Warrick ,ainda encarando TJ, numa situação nada confortável  
TJ: Então já que você não me deu nenhum fora e nem nada, o que você acha da gente sair hoje? É que eu estou na cidade a negócios não poder ficar muito tempo.  
Antes que Cath pudesse responder Warrick entrou em sua frente bloqueando a visão de TJ e o deixando sem entender o que acabou de acontecer.  
WB: Cath eu esqueci, é que hoje eu to sem carro não tem como você me dar uma carona? É que ontem eu torci o pé descendo as escadas lá de casa e ainda esta um pouco dolorido!  
CW:Warrick...  
Cath olhou para Warrick com um olhar de"não acredito que você esta fazendo isso!" e um olhar sem graça para TJ que passou Warrick . se esbarrando um pouco nele, e disse  
TJ: Não tem problema, eu também estou sem carro!  
Warrick sentiu o seu rosto ferver de raiva e suas mãos fecharem automaticamente esperando um rosto para bater.  
TJ Eu estou hospedado no hotel do Sr.Braum, deixei meu carro lá também, você me leva até lá eu pego meu carro e você deixa esse seu "amigo" em casa!  
Apesar de Cath não ter gostado nada da idea de TJ ter algum tipo de relação com Sam concordou imediatamente, só para não dar um gostinho de vitória para Warrick .  
Os três entraram no carro Warrick foi mais rápido e sentou no banco da frente falando que era muito apertado no banco de trás e que estava sentindo uma dor muito forte,Tj começou a ter o mesmo sentimento por Warrick apesar de ainda não entender onde ele queria chegar.  
O caminho foi sinlecioso Cath concentrada na direção e Warrick lançando olhares nada simpáticos pelo retrovisor para TJ.  
Chegando ao cassino Cah olhou bem as entradas para ver se não tinha nenhum rico de encontrar Sam.  
CW: Você quer que eu entre com você?  
TJ:Não!Quer dizer não, não precisa não, sou pegar meu casaco e as chaves do meu carro é rapidinho!  
CW: Ok então  
TJ: Já volto  
Tj saiu do carro e entrou no cassino, deixando o carro em absoluto silencio Warrick olhava pro chão e Catherine encarava a janela.  
WB: E então você vai mesmo sair com ele?  
Cath parou de encarar a janela, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, quando ia responder a Warrick Cath percebeu que Tj esqueceu a carteira no carro.Cath só olhou para Warrick com um olhar de "isso ainda não acabou!e não vai acabar bem para você", e inclinou-se para pegar a carteira no banco de trás, deixando Warrick sentir seu perfume e o toque de seus cabelos em seu ombro.Cath voltou para frente abriu a porta e saiu sem dizer uma palavra a Warrick.Que deu risada pensando "pelo menos alguma coisa ela sente!"

Cath respirando fundo e olhando para os lados entrou no cassino procurando o balcão de entrada, para perguntar o numero do quarto de TJ, quando o viu perto de uma mesa de bilhar, parecendo conversar com alguém. Cath foi a sua direção pronta para entregar a sua carteira quando viu a pessoa com quem TJ estava conversando.  
CW:Sam..!?  
Cath voltou alguns passos para que nenhum dos dois a visse, tentando ouvir alguma coisa da conversa, mas em um cassino isso era impossível. Só o que Cath pode ver e que a deixou chocada foi seu pai dando um largo maço de dinheiro para TJ que o guardou no bolso.  
CW: O que?!  
Cath não percebeu que havia falado alto demais, e chamado a atenção de TJ e Sam que ficaram surpresos de vê-la lá,principalmente Sam.TJ ameaçou ir em sua direção para conversar, mas Cath saiu o mais rápido que pôde largando sua carteira no chão e indo direto para a saída.  
Warrick ainda imaginando o que Cath iria responder se assustou com a entrada brusca de Cath no carro, que estava completamente nervosa, como Warrick a conhecia bem podia dizer.  
WB: Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
CW:Não!  
WB: OK então  
Cath encostou-se ao banco mas logo levantou a cabeça e ligou o carro,Warrick olhou pela janela de Cath e viu TJ vindo ao longe correndo,ele apontou para Cath olhar pela janela, que o viu e acelerou o carro deixando marcas de pneus para trás.

No quarto 117, do hotel e cassino Rampart, estava em completo silencio e escuridão só se ouvia o leve som de uma respiração. TJ estava estirado e sua cama ainda pensando o porquê de Catherine sair correndo daquele jeito, ele só estava conversando com o Sr. Braum, não estava fazendo nada de mais.  
Mas os pensamentos de TJ foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, que o assustou e o fez cair da cama. TJ levantou e foi abrir a porta pensando que fosse o serviço de quarto, quando ele abriu a porta não pode acreditar na pessoa que estava lá.  
TJ: O que aconteceu?!  
Era Catherine encostada na porta com um vestido preto que lhe mostrava todos os atributos físicos  
CW: Esqueci aquilo, passei aqui para te ver, vai me deixar entrar?  
TJ: É claro entra!  
TJ não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e nem teve tempo para entender, Catherine colocou suas mãos no peito de TJ o empurrando para parede empurrando seu corpo contra o dele.  
TJ: Nossa!!  
CW: Cala a boca!!  
Catherine chegava cada vez mais perto de TJ , quando seus lábios estavam quase se encostando ouviu-se uma batida na porta, Catherine recuou para trás e olhou para a porta.  
TJ: Deixa bater!  
CW: É melhor você ir ver o que o Sam quer  
TJ: O que!? Como você que é o Sr.Braum  
Catherine apenas riu e se afastou TJ sem entender tentava ir à direção à porta só que por alguma razão não conseguia sentia seu corpo pesado demais, e a batida continuava cada vez mais forte, até que TJ caiu da cama com um baque forte no chão fazendo despertar de seu sono e seu sonho, a única coisa real que estava acontecendo era a forte batida na porta. TJ levantou-se rapidamente e ainda meio zonzo e foi em direção à porta quando a abriu não pode acreditar quem estava lá.  
TJ: O que aconteceu?!  
SB: Você já vai saber  
Sam Braum entrou sem esperar que TJ o convidasse se posicionou ao lado da cama e fez sinal para que TJ fechasse a porta.  
SB: TJ senta aqui quero conversar com você  
TJ: Claro Sr. Braum... Mas o senhor não precisava subido aqui eu poderia ter descido...  
SB: Terence senta aqui e cala a boca.  
TJ se assustou som o com o tom de voz de Sam as não discutiu se sentou na beirada da cama de frente para Sam.  
TJ: O senhor quer que eu ascenda à luz?  
SB: Você não vai precisar me ver e sim me escutar me escutar muito bem!  
TJ: Claro Sr. Braum, mas o que foi que eu fiz...  
SB: É isso o que eu quero saber! O que você está fazendo com a minha filha?!  
TJ: Sua filha? Eu nem sei quem é sua filha Sr.Braum...  
SB: Catherine! Ela é minha filha e eu a vi aqui n cassino, e logo depois você saiu atrás dela!  
TJ: Ah Sr. Braum eu não sabia que o senhor era o pai dela! Não foi nada de mais nós só estávamos combinando de sair e...  
SB: Nada de mais!!! Você um caipira que nem é formado em nada chama a minha filha para sair e acha que não é nada de mais!!  
TJ nunca havia visto este lado de Sam antes sempre estava acostumado com o chefe atencioso até cuidadoso que Sam era.  
TJ: Mas senhor Braum eu não...  
SB: VOCÊ nada!!! Me escuta bem eu não quero você perto dela! Me entendeu?! O que você pensa que você é!? Hein? Você é um nada quando eu te chamei para vim trabalhar comigo era porque eu achava que você tinha algum tipo de futuro pela frente! Mas você já começou a confundir as coisas!Me escuta bem rapaz você não é homem para a minha filha! Hoje mesmo você vai arrumar as suas coisas e vai voltar para rancho! Eu só não te despacho para não sei onde, por causa dos seus pais que ao contrario de você sabem se por em seu devido lugar!  
Sam deu um ultimo olhar para TJ e saiu batendo a porta.  
TJ ainda estava em choque nunca imaginaria que Sam pudesse ser assim, e aí lhe ocorreu o porquê de Catherine não querer tido falado com ele.

Warrick sentiu uma excitação que nunca havia sentido antes, apertava Catherine cada vez mais até que seu beijo foi interrompido por um forte empurrão.  
CW: O quê você pensa que ta fazendo WARRICK!?  
WB: Cath desculpa eu...eu não consegui resistir você tava tão perto...  
CW:Não resistiu o que Warrick?! O que você quer de mim?!  
WB: Você Cath...só você foi o que eu sempre quis...Eu tava confuso antes eu não sabia  
CW: Você pensa que é assim Warrick?! Que eu sou algum tipo de reserva sua?  
WB:Cath não é bem assim eu cometi um erro me casando ! Eu sei disso agora, mas eu to me divorciando! Você sabe disso, as coisas estão diferentes agora!!!  
CW:Não Warrick! Nada mudou você teve uma crise d ciúmes boba e um ego machucado! Isso é desej...  
WB:Eu te amo! Te amo muito como nunca amei ninguém antes!  
CW: Warrick por favor não brinca com isso...  
WB:Eu te amo! Eu...acordo pensando em você, pensando se você também sonhou comigo, eu posso ta na pior que quando eu te vejo tudo perde a importância, quando eu chego no lab eu fico te procurando pensando se você vai trabalhar comigo nesse dia, nossa se você passa por mim eu quase tenho um troç so de sentir o seu cheiro, mas não se resume a só desejo!Se eu vejo você triste por causa da Linds, eu fico pensando em um jeito para te ajudar para te animar me corte o coração quando eu vejo uma lagrima de tristeza no seu rosto, e quando um cara da em cima de você que acontece quase todo dia! Eu tenho vontade de pegar você pelo braço e falar que é minha só minha!  
Nossa quando você sorri para mim minhas pernas ficam bambas e se tiver chovendo der repente faz sol e as vezes eu me pego sorrindo do nada para você igual um trouxa e faço uma declaração no meio da rua para você com todos meus vizinhos olhando...olha Cath se isso não for amor me fala o que que é  
Warrick não sabia se Cath havia odiado ou amado, seu rosto estava inexpressivo, Warrick começou a sentir um desespero crescer dentro de si , iu uma lagrima ,quando  
Uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto de Cath e um terno sorriso em seus lábios  
CW: Warrick eu não sei o que diz...  
Mas antes que Cath terminasse Warrick a puxou para si e limpou a lagrima com o dedão que foram substituídas por muitas outras  
WB: Mas não precisa agora foi a minha vez de te dizer como eu me sinto  
CW: Não WarricK! Você se casa e eu faço papel de boba para você...  
WB:Hey! Cath nada disso importa mais já passou... agora a única coisa que me importa é você!Eu amo você e sempre vou amar.  
Catherine sentiu um calor encher seu corpo, uma sensação de felicidade que não sentia a muito tempo provavelmente desde que Linds nasceu.  
Warrick a puxou mais para perto sentindo seu cheiro acariciando seus cabelos e a puxando ainda mais até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo longo e prazeroso ate que tiveram que parar retomar o fôlego e ver os olhares que os cercavam,  
Cath deu um sorriso que só ela sabia dar.  
WB: Então sassy será que agora você vai entrar?  
Cath deu um sorriso e acariciou o rosto de Warrick com a mão e os dois entraram na casa de Warrick .  
WB: E então o que a gente faz agora?  
Warrick disse com um olhar malicioso  
CW: Será que você seria capaz de realizar um dos meus maiores desejos?  
WB: Qualquer coisa!  
CW: Canta para mim  
WArrick pensou nas coisas mais intimas possíveis que Catherine poderia querer menos que fosse ouvi-lo cantar.  
Cath percebeu que Warrick pareceu um pouco receoso  
CW: Então canta para mim Mrs.Brown?  
Warrick nunca gostava de cantar para ninguém sempre ficava encabulado, mas não era qualquer pessoa que estava ali era a mulher que ele mais desejava era a Cath a quem ele mais amava.  
Warrick sorriu e se inclinou para Catherine e lhe susurrou no ouvido  
WB: You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare,  
there's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel,  
please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true,  
can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you

You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you...Cath

Fim


End file.
